40 Seconds
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS... In which Sakura finds out she's pregnant, Syaoran hyperventilates and Eriol/Tomoyo bask in the absurdity of life. The wild card is Touya though, he does like to get physical.
1. A Little Test

MS

Actually, this takes place on my Time/Adult Supervision timeline so this is a continuation of that Sakura and Syaoran. I can't seem to let them go! Although you don't need to read those stories to understand this one... but it would be nice to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else is mine.

**-**

**40 Seconds **

_Chapter 1: A Little Test _

-

Her hands were trembling. Sakura shook, her whole body rocking as she numbly stared at the aisle of the Rx store. The boxes were just there. She was looking at them but not really seeing them.

Sakura took a deep breath. And then another, and another. She closed her eyes to the sight, not moving away or it would all start over again. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Still, it was better to know for sure.

She crossed her arms over her chest, in a protective pose as she took a step backwards and brushed against someone.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said to the woman who simply smiled as if commiserating and continued on her way. It wasn't hard to miss the look she sent back. Sakura's cheek flamed at the spectacle she must be making of herself. It was better to be a spectacle only to herself in the privacy of her own home.

She grabbed handfuls of them, not really knowing why but at the same time not caring as long as she moved and got out of there. She dropped them on the basket she had carried in for the other things she had come for before stopping on this particular aisle of the store. Not bothering to register the others around her, she quickly entered an empty register wanting to be gone from the gazes of everyone around her. She didn't know if they were actually looking at her, but it certainly felt like they were.

She swiped her card, entered her PIN number and took her purchases without meeting the cashier's eyes. Time flashed by and the next thing she knew, she was opening the door to Syaoran's apartment. She had meant to go to her house and somehow had wound up at his place.

Sakura only needed to sit down at the moment, her heart still racing at the thought of the boxes she had in the bags she set by the counter of the kitchen. She just stared forward. The next time she looked at the clock, half an hour had gone by and everything was still the same.

She still didn't know.

Bracing herself emotionally with confidence, she stood from her seat and strolled to the bags. With detachment to the items, she emptied them and then started putting away the food. It was a force of habit that had her chuckling when she noticed that it was going to be quite some time before Syaoran had to restock on aspirins and other couple of generic headache pains.

Her father was probably going to get home and wonder where she had stashed the pills he had asked her to buy before realizing that she hadn't actually done it. If she still had half of her brain cells working before going home, then she'd probably take most of them home where they were supposed to go.

She jumped as her phone's ringing and vibrating as she fished it from her pant's pocket. She stared at the screen as her fingers brushed against the boxes she had left on the counter. They toppled over, the sound was sharp and filled the silent apartment.

"What's up?" Tomoyo's low timbre voice reached her with her usual exuberance. She was happy about something alright.

"Nothing really," at that response, Tomoyo clucked her tongue and decided to pass along some of her good cheer. When that didn't work, she decided to use her powers of persuasion to weasel whatever was wrong out of her best friend.

"That's it, just where are you?"

"At Syaoran's place," Sakura finally gave up on trying to get Tomoyo to drop it when she had no chance of stopping that avalanche of energy.

"I'll be right there in a couple of minutes and you better open that door when I knock on it or I'm breaking it down." With that pronouncement, the line went dead and Sakura groaned heavily.

Still, with Tomoyo there, she might actually proceed with what she needed to do and not freeze out like she had for the last hour.

She moved away from the kitchen and the boxes as she waited for her friend. She had plenty to distract her as she looked over Syaoran's bedroom to straighten it. He was a neat guy most of the time, but with the tests he had before midterm break, he was a bit distracted from keeping things in their place.

Maybe with the result of what she suspected, he would be distracted all the more. She stood before his washer with all of the clothing that had piled up on the dirty basket and set to work. If she didn't do this now, he would probably even forget he had the clothing.

"Sakura," the sharp knock and voice pulled her from her reverie as she poured the cleaner and set it.

"So, what's wrong?" Tomoyo slipped inside of the apartment the moment the door was opened. Sakura barely opened her mouth to greet her before closing it and trying to catch up with the hurricane that had just invaded the space and did away with her sanity.

Sometimes it was very good to have a friend like Tomoyo that made you forget most of your worries. What she didn't expect was the silence that came over her as she set her eyes on the things she had left on the counter.

"Sakura?" she only inquired with her name as she took in the sight.

"I don't know."

"That probably explains why you have these here," Tomoyo reasoned out as she walked to her friend and pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't even know what I'm doing and my mind shuts down when I even try to look at the things," Sakura said into her friend's shoulder as Tomoyo patted her on the back and reassured her.

"Does he know of your suspicions?" Tomoyo asked her, trying to get a lay of the situation before she tumbled right ahead into it.

Sakura merely shook her head and laid it once again on her friend's shoulder for support. It felt good to have her to lean on.

"Alright then," Tomoyo finally said when Sakura's heartbeat had calmed down. "Let me just read some of the packages and we can just get this over with."

It didn't take her long to actually get things going and then it was time. "Just do it and then we just have to wait."

"How long?" was Sakura's question as she stared at the wrapped stick Tomoyo handed her.

"Around 40 seconds," she stated before closing the door of the bathroom and ordering her to get it over with.

Sakura opened it soon after, almost dropping the stick as her hands shook extremely. Tomoyo took it carefully from her, not to contaminate it and set it down by the toilet seat and lead Sakura to a surface that she could rest on as they waited.

Sakura's thoughts were running all over the place. She couldn't hold a single thought except to wonder what the hell she would do if her suspicions were proven correct.

How would she tell Syaoran? How would she tell her father? She blanched at the thought of getting the words out to say it to Touya. Her brother was as overprotective of her as he'd always been. This would probably not go well with him.

And what about her? Was she emotionally ready to deal with this? She was only 20 years old. She would be 21 by the time such a thing would progress to its final stage, but it was just a number that said she had lived 360+ days from her previous birthday.

Was she ready to face such a responsibility? Could she take care of another human being that would depend on her completely for the rest of her life?

"What's taking so long?" Sakura growled out as her narrowed eyes focused on Tomoyo who stood beside her with her gaze fixed on her watch. "It has to have been more than a minute already?"

"Nope," was her only response as the seconds ticked by.

The suspense was killing her. It felt like an eternity as each second ticked past. The counting seemed to go eternally as her ears were flooded with the ticking of a clock that just wouldn't stop. Sakura covered them, trying to drown out the sound as Tomoyo moved away and picked up the pregnancy test stick.

Sakura held her breath as Tomoyo compared whatever she had to see to what the box said. Sakura couldn't move as she tried to read Tomoyo's expression for an answer without having to ask the question.

"Well, you are," were her friend's words before Tomoyo picked her up from her seat and embraced her. "These tests aren't 100 definite, but it seems like you're going to be a mommy."

"I am," Sakura rolled out as a bit of lightheadedness set in. She fell faint, but thanks to Tomoyo having her arms around her, she didn't fall to the floor. "I don't even know how it happened?"

"I suspect the usual way of conceiving was used," Tomoyo lightheartedly said while leading her to one of the comfortable chairs by the living room.

"I'm taking birth control pills," Sakura countered as she opened one of her palms and settled it over her flat belly.

"You should probably stop taking them from now on then," Tomoyo suggested. "At least until we actually get this confirmed by a doctor. These tests have been known to do false positives."

"I know, but I'm sure that I am," Sakura lightly brushed her fingers against her middle before taking them away. "I'm more than two months late."

"It had to have been around August then?" Tomoyo tried to count the days and months. "You went with Syaoran and one of his sister's family to one of their private islands, didn't you?"

"It was a wonderful vacation," Sakura grinned as she recalled the two weeks she had spent with Syaoran on the tropical paradise that was only for them. They had also spent a lot of the days lazing up on the beach, making love at any opportunity while the waves had provided the background noise and atmosphere.

"You went at it like bunnies if I recall," Tomoyo's comment brought her out of her reverie. The crude remark did it's job as it flustered her and earned her big coy remarks from her friend. "At least that's what you said to me as soon as we could talk."

"Oh god," Sakura groaned as she hid her flaming face in her hands.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"You mean Syaoran?"

"Who did you think?" Tomoyo smirked as she reached for something to drink from the kitchen. She took the time to put away all of the other home pregnancy tests so that if someone else came in, they wouldn't be easily seen. She was also sure that they spooked Sakura a bit to have them right on the open.

"In the span of half a minute, my life has changed," Sakura pointed out as she watched her friend put away the boxes that had given her such anxiety just an hour before.

"Just forty seconds, right?" she smiled at Tomoyo as life asserted itself in her mind. She was pregnant and life was just getting complicated.

"You probably shouldn't until you know for sure, and how far along you are before springing this on him," Tomoyo's face got this feline qualities that usually showed the signs of some mischief being planned. "He'll probably react like every other guy and faint."

"I don't think I can picture that," Sakura giggled with her best friend at the picture that formed in her mind.

"You have to let me tape it," Tomoyo's eyes gleamed as she rubbed her hands together. "You owe me."

Sakura could only laugh away her nervousness after that pronouncement, knowing that her friend was not joking. She was as serious as ever when it came to catching someone with her intrepid video skills and scheming ways. "Right," she could only placate her with the reassurance even though Sakura was going to try her dam nest not to let it become a reality.

Syaoran could forgive her from keeping her suspicions until she was 100 percent sure, but he'd probably go ballistic if Tomoyo was taping his reaction to getting an announcement to something that was private between them.

"Eriol is going to love this," the muttered sentence finally got Sakura going.

"You cannot tell him!" she shouted at Tomoyo who brought her hands up and nodded at her outburst.

"Fine," Tomoyo just desisted from the idea, or even making the comment out loud. "He can know after. He'll find it just as good info even if Syaoran knows."

"I want to be truly sure," Sakura looked to the clock, knowing that it wouldn't be long before her father would get home and Syaoran would come from his last class of the day.

"I'll set up an appointment with our family gynecologist for as soon as possible Sakura," Tomoyo helped her gather her things and move from the apartment to the car. "She's extremely professional. No one will know until and if you're ready."

"Thank you," Sakura embraced her hastily before opening her car door. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably fall into a pit of despair," Tomoyo answered in a dramatic pose, one of her hands covering her eyes and her expression one that portrayed one of those longsuffering heroines of the old silent films.

"Truth in those words," both friends smiled to each other as their hands offered strength and power as they separated.

"Things are definitely getting interesting again," Tomoyo murmured to herself as she waved to Sakura as she drove off.

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl," with that, Tomoyo took off to get everything settled. Sakura was going to be a mother and the sooner she got to a doctor, the better. Tomoyo squealed in delight at the thought of a mini Sakura running around her father. Or maybe a little Syaoran that would be pampered by both Sakura's and Syaoran's family.

It was then that she finally understood some of the thoughts that had overtaken Sakura at the thought of being pregnant. Telling Syaoran was probably going to be easy. It was the reaction and explosion from her brother that was most worth to get on tape.

Tomoyo cackled evilly. She wouldn't miss that for the world. That was going to be so much fun.

* * *

_Personal Disclaimer: I have never used a home pregnancy test, or read the label of one, so please forgive anything that might not agree with what any other person would know. I also do not know how much time you actually have to wait for one of those either but I've estimated from information. Hope you like it... Ok, so this is another idea for a one-shot that's running rampant on me. Well, what do you know. We have another multi-chaptered story on my hands :sighs:_

Ok, so here we are. When I post this, it means that my very adult rated Adult Supervision series is finally completed since this is the continuation of that storyline.

MS

-


	2. A Doctor's Visit

MS

Here's the second part of this one-shot that somehow ran away from me. Here's my elaboration of the little idea that won't let go. Hopefully it'll get a few chuckles out of you and put you all in a good enough mood to leave me a comment. Although I don't expect any laughs, since I can't make a joke to save my life.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters.

-

**40 Seconds **

_Chapter 2: A Doctor's Visit_

-

Syaoran let out a deep breath as he looked around his apartment. He had just finally finished an extensive project for one of his classes and it was now that he noticed that his apartment was in need of a bit of care. He had been meaning to change a couple of the items in it for some time, and now that he had the time, he was going to go shopping with Sakura for them.

That was another thing too, he hadn't seen his girlfriend in two days. He really wasn't sure how that happened, but things were just getting in the way. She had also seemed a bit skittish when he professed to be close to her. It was like she had been avoiding him.

It had never been so hard to find some time to even get to kiss your girlfriend. Somehow, he hadn't even been able to catch her at school and that in itself had worried him a bit. Still, some people did still need some personal space sometimes, and while he was a bit concerned, he would give her time.

His first stop was his bedroom. He looked around to see the clothing that littered some corners. It clearly reflected Sakura's absence. It's not to say that he didn't pick up after himself, but when he was involved in a project, he became absentminded. He looked out the window, realizing that the leaves were turning their colors on the trees outside.

He should start looking for his fall clothing so that he could grap something in the mornings when it got too cool. _The winter clothing won't be far behind_, he reasoned. They were in another closet in the apartment, and maybe it was time to air them out.

He concentrated on putting everything to rights in his room, taking the summer clothes out of his bedroom closet and placing it on the bed to see how much space he would have available. He was rumaging through a box from the closet when he found a couple of things that he knew weren't his.

Sakura spent so much time at his place that there were objects and such that also said that this place was one of regular use for herself. He found some things he was sure that she thought were misplaced somewhere at home. There were some old hair things that he remembered her using years before.

He shook his head at it, keeping the package closed since it only had a couple of old sheets and linens that he was never going to use again. And speaking of linens, he turned to the bed, it was about time he got a new comforter and such.

But that was something that he was going to buy with Sakura. He had very fond memories of this bed and she was very well included in those. A slight smile flittered as he lost himself in a little daydream of soft moans and whispered endearments.

He was alone at the moment, but he cleared his throat to clear his mind and focus on his task. He walked to the bathroom, looking into the small closet space it held to see about changing the towels. He also made sure that he was well stocked in shampoo and soap since he was making a list of items he wanted to buy or replace.

He went through each cabinet, making note of the items that were Sakura's. She had a knack for finding items that he would have never thought of buying for himself, but ones that he did use after she had introduced him to them. His eyes came to a box that he was sure he had never stared at before in his life.

It was a box of tampons.

In a moment of curiosity, he reached for it. He never understood how those things worked, and with four sisters, that was a miracle in itself. At the same time though, even though he had four sisters, he had never had the chance to come in contact with this sort of thing. He'd been with Sakura close to 3 years soon and this was the first time that he was actually linking her to one of these things.

He shuddered at the picture on the box, quickly placing it back at the back of the cabinet where it had been located and closed it. He didn't want to think about it or deal with anything about it. He looked to the surfaces around the toilet, making a note to buy some new bathroom fixtures and rugs.

Looking at the dimensions of the bathroom, he wondered if he could get a matching theme going with the whole apartment. He'd been living here for four years now and he had no plans to leave. He had an internship with a company for the coming semester and he would soon be graduating. He didn't have immediate plans to get into the family business and his mother had told him there was no need.

"Thank god for good mothers," his pronouncement rang true. He knew of many people in his position that were obliged to take over a family business because of tradition and such things. He might have to do so sometime, but he was going to put it off as much as he could.

He watched his reflection in the mirror, running a hand through his hair to pull it back somewhat. He was in need of a trim, he reflected while testing the length of the bangs. That was another thing he had put in the back burner after the start of the semester.

He started whistling a tune under his breath, grabbing onto the small wastebasket since he was about to take the trash out. There were a couple of tissues and such, with products of hygiene they both used. He took a quick glance to the trash bags before putting more trash in, to make sure that he wasn't throwing out something that could be recycled.

Satisfied, he turned it and placed it back. Syaoran stretched before checking to make sure that he had received no calls. Even though he was trying to be patient, Sakura's silence had him worried. Something had to be going on.

He reached down to something that was mixed in with some bits of paper. It was a device he hadn't seen before. It was a tube of some kind. He turned it around in his fingers, trying to figure out what he had when he noticed the screen. There was a line right through it.

He stared at it, his nagging mind trying desperately to recall where he had seen this before. He tried to imagine what it could be used for. He knew he had nothing to do with it, and Sakura was the only other person that was in his apartment all of the time, so it must be hers.

He shrugged it off, dropping it back into the bag and concentrating on what he would plan for dinner. He turned on the tv as he started to rummage through the fridge to find himself freezing on the spot. It was as if things had just fallen into place.

He threw the door back, closing the door with a bang and in a second was right before the bag. He went right for the item, staring at the screen and gaping, like a fish out of water.

He had seen things like these on tv, on commercials. He was looking at a pregnancy test. He wondered if the line like that meant positive or negative.

He felt lightheaded, and cold all of a sudden. Like someone had doused him with a bucket full of icy water. He shivered, his body reacting to the air conditioned air that ran through the room as well as the thousand thoughts that were running rampant through his brain.

There was only one explanation as to why this thing had turned up in his bathroom wastebasket. The world ceased to matter, except for one possibility. Only one thing mattered.

**:-:-:-:**

Tomoyo wanted to squeal in delight as Sakura fidgeted again and again on the scratchy gown she had been changed into for the physical exam the doctor had asked to perform on her. She was just so vulnerable looking at the moment. She wondered if it should be Syaoran who should be present here, but then just shook the thought away. She had been able to squeeze in an appointment with her mother's gynecologist for the next day since she had found out Sakura's suspicions and the sooner they got this over with, the better it would be for her. They had taken a blood sample from Sakura to get concrete results on her pregnancy and were now just waiting for the doctor to come inside.

Sakura shivered as she saw the piece of cotton sticking out a bit from the bandage of her arm. She didn't like to have her blood taken out. She'd been able to get over her fears of shots as she had grown older, but the thought of having blood taken out from any part of her body still made her shiver uncontrollably.

The nice doctor came inside once again. She was clutching Sakura's file while rubbing the middle section of her temple and adjusting her glasses. She smiled benignly at the two young women. Tomoyo was a regular patient of hers since her practice had been handling her family for quite a lot of years.

"Dr. Amano," the bubbly woman she had known for most of her life greeted her with a smile. "Thank you for making time for us."

"Well," the older woman chuckled as she winked at her. "It's not like I'm not on call for whatever emergency arises with your family Tomoyo."

Tomoyo laughed herself, knowing that the woman, who was also a distant cousin of her father's, was the physician that most of their family trusted. Although she was a Gynecologist, that didn't mean that she didn't still work at practicing regular medicine when it was needed. She was also used a lot for referrals to those doctors that were actually specialized in the different branches of the field.

"So Tomoyo tells me that you suspect a pregnancy," she turned to Sakura, taking in the color of her skin and the way her hands were fidgeting. She was clearly nervous. "You are twenty years old, correct?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded as the doctor read some of the things she had written down on the paperwork she had filled out.

"When was the last time you had your period?"

"Around two months ago," Sakura blushed as she avoided eye contact for a bit and Tomoyo smothered a laugh. "It struck me some days ago that I hadn't had one for more than eight weeks. I've been regular for more than five years and the latest I've ever been is two weeks."

"And of course since you are sexually active, then you couldn't rule out pregnancy."

"I'm not under any undo stress, or changed any of my patterns so it's not like I'm irregular or anything. And then of course came the fact that I did around 10 different pregnancy tests and nine of them came positive."

"I told her that one of them could have just been a false negative and it would be better to just do the blood test for hormones and a checkup to be 100 percent sure. Although with nine of them saying positive I don't think there's much doubt in her mind," Tomoyo chimed in as Sakura's face became even redder since the doctor had lifted an eyebrow at the number of tests.

"I grabbed a lot of them from the store so instead of wasting them, I just decided to do more than one test," she explained to the woman a bit miffed at Tomoyo from letting that slip. She had only told her that a few minutes before and she had already blabbed about it. She was sure that this type of information was not a necessary one for the doctor to collect.

"She does that a lot, doesn't she?" Dr. Amano snickered at Sakura's murderous glance and Tomoyo's answering smile. "Have you felt any tenderness or change in your body lately. It doesn't matter how insignificant it seems to you, anything that comes to mind can be said."

"Not really," Sakura sighed. "Although I'm a bit afraid now. Since those tests yesterday, I can't help but feel like a different person."

"When will the results be ready?" Tomoyo asked the doctor as she started to do a physical examination of her patient. She checked her reflexes one by one, making sure there were no abnormalities in her muscles either.

"Our lab tech is actually working today, so it may actually be done before you leave today. If not, one of my secretaries will call you with the results."

Sakura nodded as she instructed her to look forward as she checked her eyes, her tongue, her throat and her ears. This was just like a regular checkup right now.

"Take a deep breath," she ordered as she used the stethoscope to check the breathing patterns of her lungs. She undid a bow from the gown and checked the beatings of her heart as she held her breath. Sliding it down, she asked her to lean backwards into the table and bared her breasts.

"Have you noticed any tenderness on your breasts?" the doctor probed further with a smile as Sakura shook her head. "How about a much quicker arousal and response when your boyfriend touches them or maybe in other situations."

"Well, I hadn't really thought of that before," Sakura's brows furrowed as she recalled the last few times she had been intimate with Syaoran. It had felt as it had always done between them. But now that she thought about it, she had been more responsive to his attempts at seductions when he had concentrated on her chest area. Her nervous giggles were a giveaway to the experienced doctor. "I, yes. Probably."

"I'm going to test for unusual masses in your breasts. Has there been any women on your family with breast cancer?," she warned Sakura before setting her palm flat over one of the mounds and dividing it into four quadrants, she pressed down and watched the pattern of it's movements as she ground against them. It was only a tact test for now.

"Well, this is good," she worked her way down her ribs and the sides of her waist. "Everything seems to be alright." Dr. Amano stilled as she felt her shiver when she placed her hand over her lower abdomen and cervix. "Anything hurting?"

"No, it's just that since there probably is a living baby growing inside of me in there, I can't shake the feeling that I'll hurt it somehow or in someway. It seems irrational, but I was barely able to button my jeans this morning since my hands were shaking so badly at their proximity with it. I feel like a coward, but it also doesn't seem real that a small being is forming in there."

The doctor smiled radiantly at her words. "I know," she patted her over her arm before starting all of the cognitive tests. It wasn't long before they were done and rolling their eyes at one of Tomoyo's comments.

"Have you ever had a pap smear before?" she asked and saw the blank face of her patient. She took that as a no.

"I've told her about it, but she never could get up the nerve to have one of those," Tomoyo explained to her. Maybe it would be a good thing to have her familiarized with her family's doctor.

"Well, it might be a good idea to start doing so after you give birth. Still, I'd like to see if I can get some samplesto check for any infections or bacteria that might prove harmful. It's also a good way to see if there might be any abnormalities."

"Do you think she should just have a complete STDs test too?"

Sakura gasped at her friend's suggestion. She knew that Syaoran had been the only guy that she had ever been intimate with. As for him, she hadn't exactly talked to him about any previous partners, if he had indeed had any before her, since he was very shy to everyone else of the opposite sex. He'd had girlfriends, but she really hadn't asked about how far he'd gotten with them. Maybe as things stood, it should have been a question to ask sometime before they got intimate. She couldn't have done it though, she wasn't one of those girls that had a lot of nerve when it came to that sort of thing.

"It wouldn't hurt to do it at least once just to clear yourself of anything," Dr. Amano explained as she thought of it. "Since you have missed your period and can be pregnant, then I can assume that you had sex with your partner without a condom."

"I've been on the pill since I started my relationship with Syaoran," Sakura cleared her throat at her first mention of his name.

"You've stopped taking it right?" Tomoyo nodded to the doctor as Sakura stared at her hands.

"I think I read somewhere that you shouldn't be taking it even if you think you're pregnant because it could create an imbalance in the hormones and could harm the baby."

"Is there any risk to the baby if I continued taking it after I," she stuttered a bit while searching for the right word. "Conceived?" Sakura's eyes widened as she bit her lip. She was not aware of it consciously, but she wound her arms protectively around her abdomen as if to protect it from harm.

"We'll know from further tests," she checked some other things on the chart before walking to the sink and putting everything on the table beside it. "I'll get my assistant to start set up for some samples and then we'll just wait for the results."

Tomoyo gave her friend a reassuring smile and then excused herself. This was an intimate procedure that she wasn't quite comfortable for her either to observe so she just waited outside. Her phone vibrated inside of her purse. It was Eriol's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello," she greeted her partner in crime with a cheerful voice.

"Um," this was a first as Tomoyo blinked into her phone. "Well."

This was definitely a first with the guy that could win the most mischievous award in any contest. He was never at a loss for words when it came to any situation. Maybe that was why he was so much fun to be around.

"Baby?" he called to her to gain her attention. "I need to ask you something."

She sensed a reluctance there that she had never heard before. This might actually be something very serious if he was taking this much time to get to the point. He just usually blurted whatever he wanted to discuss and then later smoothly work his way around the bluntness if he had offended anybody.

"What is it?"

"I'm wondering if you might know why there's a home pregnancy test in Syaoran's bathroom wastebasket?" Eriol pressed his ear to the phone to take in any cues of the reaction to his inquiry. You could tell a lot about how to expect a response to something if you could gauge the responder's reaction before they spoke.

Tomoyo gasped. She quickly stifled her body's sudden need to go into a bit of hysterics. It was then that she remembered in a flash that while she had comforted Sakura the day before, she had simply discarded the stick onto the small wastebasket in the bathroom and then moved on to the living room. The little stick had completely left her mind, and probably Sakura who had probably believed they had stuck it back into the box that she had taken home with her.

"Are you at the apartment right now?" that was also her way to see if Syaoran was probably in the room with him with his ear shoved into the phone. She had told Sakura that she wouldn't divulge any information and it should all probably come from her friend's mouth. Although it seemed like Syaoran had been pretty fast to react to what he had seen.

"No," Eriol wanted to laugh. He didn't need to get a confirmation to know the probability of the answer now. Especially since Syaoran had told him about the stick and his questions about what the line in the middle meant. "He just called me a bit surprised and incoherent around an hour ago. It took me quite some time to get him to talk to me in clear sentences. I just hung up on him."

"Oy," Tomoyo wanted to slap her forehead hard. It was a good thing they had everything done with the doctor today to be more certain. Although she was pretty sure that Sakura was not going to like it when she told her of this conversation.

"Tell me about it," Eriol cleared his throat before asking another question that had been nagging him. There was also a high probability of the expected answer, but it wouldn't be bad to be 100 percent sure of it. "Could you at least tell me that this test wasn't yours?"

Tomoyo's brain blanked completely. Her jaw dropped in complete surprise over hearing the question. The phone fell over the carpeted floor, slipping from her fingers. She made a grab for it quickly, hearing Eriol's concern on the line.

"No!" she shouted into the piece, hearing him wince with his customary sarcastic remark. She cleared her throat, smiling apologetically to the secretary that glanced her way from the outburst.

"Alright," Eriol didn't know what else to say. They slipped into silence as each struggled to come up with the right questions to ask, or the right answers to give.

"Where are you right now?"

"At Dr. Amano's office," Tomoyo didn't want to lie. She wasn't going to say the words aloud to anyone, but then she was sure that Eriol had enough brain cells to connect all of the facts together.

"Ok then. Call me when you're done and where you're going. I might be where you're going since my phone if beeping and telling me that I have another call."

Tomoyo would probably sweat drop as she was expecting that as well. "Fine," she saw an attendant leave the room. "I have to go too."

She slipped inside, finding Sakura and her doctor deep in conversation as she righted her gown. "I'll leave you two to change."

"So?"

"She says that there are no abnormalities from what she could see, but she's still going to refer me to an obstetrician."

"That's a good idea," she helped Sakura zip the back of her blouse. She was debating on what to say as they left the room to the front office. Tomoyo tried very hard, to find the right words to tell her that Syaoran was freaking out at his apartment while Eriol was suppossed to be the voice of reason.

The world was upside down.

Sakura took out her cell phone to get her keys and just numbly stared at the screen. Tomoyo looked over her shoulder and winced at the number of missed calls it showed.

"Maybe this is a good time to tell you that Syaoran found the pregnancy test you took at his apartment," she let out a nervous laugh as Sakura's eyes widened. "Yeah, definitely."

* * *

I'm an evil person... I had like most of this written already, but I kept dragging finishing it. I have great ideas for the coming chapters though, so expect this to be updated soon. You don't have a clue as to what I have prepared for you readers, not a one.

If you're nice and review, I might give you a clue :P... if not, you'll have to wait.

MS

-


End file.
